ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
TOS Season 1
The first season of Star Trek: The Original Series was produced and filmed from to by Desilu. It began airing in the fall season on NBC, running new episodes until the spring of , and continuing in repeats until the premiere of TOS Season 2 in the fall of 1967. Episodes First pilot Season 1 Summary The Starfleet vessel sets out on a five-year mission to explore new worlds and seek out new lifeforms in the Alpha Quadrant of the Galaxy. Under the command of Human Captain James T. Kirk and the Vulcan, Spock, the Enterprise comes across many strange lifeforms in the first year of its mission – including shapeshifters, androids, and even more bizarre creatures. Elsewhere, there are run-ins with several prominent species, including the warrior race of the Klingons, the Romulan Star Empire, and the Gorn. The rest of the crew develop close bonds on the long journey, and even as each one experiences the joys of the brave new world of space, they all experience grief and sacrifices. Amongst those who grow close as part of the senior staff are the ship's doctor Leonard McCoy, helmsman Hikaru Sulu, Kirk's yeoman Janice Rand, communications officer Uhura, and one of the ship's nurses, Christine Chapel. Background Information * Production for the initial season of Star Trek cost an average of US$190,635 per episode. (Some episodes went largely over budget, such as , which cost $250,396, the most expensive of all episodes except the two pilots). But this figure would gradually decrease in the two seasons to come. (Inside Star Trek: The Real Story) * Each episode was scheduled to be filmed in six days, however many of them went over schedule, resulting in one or two extra days of shooting. When Paramount Pictures took over Desilu in mid-season 2, schedules became much more strict, and episodes had to be completed in six days (closer to five and half days actually). * The first season of TOS was nominated for two Emmy Awards in 1967 as "Outstanding Dramatic Series" and "Outstanding Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role in a Drama - Leonard Nimoy". * The episodes and and won Hugo Awards as "Best Dramatic Presentation". and were also nominated. Regular cast * William Shatner as James T. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock Recurring performers * DeForest Kelley as Leonard McCoy * James Doohan as Montgomery Scott * George Takei as Hikaru Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Grace Lee Whitney as Janice Rand * Majel Barrett as Christine Chapel * Eddie Paskey as Leslie Production staff :This list excludes the two pilots. For the credits of those episodes, please see and . ;Star Trek Created by: Gene Roddenberry ;Produced by :Gene Roddenberry ("The Corbomite Maneuver"–"Dagger of the Mind", "The Menagerie, Part II") :Gene L. Coon ("Miri"–"Space Seed") (not credited for "The Menagerie, Part II") ;Executive Producer: Gene Roddenberry ("Miri"–"Operation--Annihilate!") (was credited as Producer rather than Executive Producer for "The Menagerie, Part II") ;Associate Producers :Robert H. Justman :John D.F. Black ("The Corbomite Maneuver"–"Miri") :Byron Haskin ("The Menagerie, Part II") (credited for his work on "The Cage") ;Script Consultant :Steven W. Carabatsos ("The Conscience of the King"–"A Taste of Armageddon") (not credited for "The Menagerie, Part II") :D.C. Fontana ("This Side of Paradise"–"Operation -- Annihilate!") ;Theme Music by: Alexander Courage ;Music Composed and Conducted by :Fred Steiner ("The Corbomite Maneuver", "Mudd's Women", "Charlie X"–"What Are Little Girls Made Of?") :Sol Kaplan ("The Enemy Within") :Alexander Courage ("The Man Trap", "The Naked Time", "Dagger of the Mind", "Miri", "The Galileo Seven"–"The Menagerie, Part II", "The Squire of Gothos"–"Operation -- Annihilate!") :Mullendore ("The Conscience of the King") :Gerald Fried ("Shore Leave") ;Director of Photography :Jerry Finnerman (all episodes; uncredited for "The Menagerie, Part II") :William E. Snyder, ASC ("The Menagerie, Part II") (credited for his work on "The Cage") ;Art Directors :Rolland M. Brooks :Walter M. Jefferies (credited as Production Designer in "Mudd's Women", "The Man Trap", "The Naked Time" and "Charlie X"; not credited in "The Menagerie, Part II") :Franz Bachelin ("The Menagerie, Part II") (credited for his work on "The Cage") ;Film Editors :Robert L. Swanson ("The Corbomite Maneuver", "The Man Trap", "Balance of Terror", "The Galileo Seven", "The Menagerie, Part I" and "Part II") (uncredited for "The Menagerie, Part II") :Bruce Schoengarth ("Mudd's Women", "The Naked Time", "Dagger of the Mind", "Court Martial", "The Squire of Gothos", "Tomorrow Is Yesterday", "A Taste of Armageddon", "Errand of Mercy") :Fabien Tordjmann ("The Enemy Within", "Charlie X", "Miri", "Shore Leave", "Arena", "Return of the Archons", "The Devil in the Dark", "Operation -- Annihilate!") :Frank P. Keller, A.C.E. ("What Are Little Girls Made Of?", "The Conscience of the King") :Leo Shreve ("The Menagerie, Part II") (credited for his work on "The Cage") :James D. Ballas, ACE ("The Alternative Factor", "Space Seed", "This Side of Paradise", "City on the Edge of Forever") ;Assistant to the Producer: Edward K. Milkis ("The Conscience of the King" – "Operation -- Annihilate!") ;Assistant Directors: :Gregg Peters (odd-numbered episodes from "The Corbomite Maneuver" through "Arena", "Return of the Archons", "A Taste of Armageddon", "The Devil in the Dark", "City on the Edge of Forever") :Michael S. Glick (even-numbered episodes from "Mudd's Women" through "The Alternative Factor", "Tomorrow Is Yesterday", "Space Seed", "This Side of Paradise", "Errand of Mercy", "Operation -- Annihilate!") ;DGA Trainee: :Charles Washburn ;Set Decorator :Carl F. Biddiscombe ("The Corbomite Maneuver"–"What Are Little Girls Made Of?") :Marvin March ("Dagger of the Mind"–"Operation -- Annihilate!") (uncredited for "The Menagerie, Part II") :Edward M. Parker ("The Menagerie, Part II") (credited for his work on "The Cage") ;Costumes Created by: William Theiss ;Post Production Executive: Bill Heath ;Music Editor :Robert H. Raff ("The Corbomite Maneuver"–"The Conscience of the King", "Court Martial"–"Shore Leave") :Jim Henrikson ("The Galileo Seven", "The Squire of Gothos"–"Operation -- Annihilate!") ;Sound Editor :Joseph G. Sorokin ("The Corbomite Maneuver"–"Charlie X", "What Are Little Girls Made Of?"–"The Conscience of the King", "The Menagerie, Part I", "The Menagerie, Part II") :Douglas H. Grindstaff ("Balance of Terror", "The Galileo Seven", "Court Martial", "Shore Leave"–"Operation -- Annihilate!") ;Sound Mixer :Jack F. Lilly ("The Corbomite Maneuver"–"The Return of the Archons", "Space Seed") (uncredited for "The Menagerie, Part II") :Stanford G. Haughton ("The Menagerie, Part II") (credited for his work on "The Cage") :Cameron McCulloch ("A Taste of Armageddon") :Carl W. Daniels ("This Side of Paradise"–"Operation -- Annihilate!") ;Photographic Effects :Howard Anderson Company ("The Corbomite Maneuver", "The Enemy Within"–"Charlie X", "The Menagerie, Part II") :Westheimer Company ("Mudd's Women", "What Are Little Girls Made Of?", "Dagger of the Mind", "The Conscience of the King", "Shore Leave", "Arena", "Tomorrow Is Yesterday", "Space Seed", "This Side of Paradise", "Errand of Mercy", "Operation -- Annihilate!") :Film Effects of Hollywood ("Balance of Terror", "The Galileo Seven"–"The Menagerie, Part I", "The Squire of Gothos", "The Alternative Factor", "Return of the Archons", "A Taste of Armageddon", "The Devil in the Dark", "The City on the Edge of Forever") :Cinema Research Corporation ("Miri") ;Script Supervisor :George A. Rutter ("The Corbomite Maneuver"–"Arena", "Return of the Archons"–"This Side of Paradise") :Billy Vernon ("The Alternative Factor", "Tomorrow Is Yesterday") ;Music Consultant: Wilbur Hatch ;Music Coordinator: Julian Davidson ;Special Effects :Jim Rugg (all episodes; uncredited for "The Menagerie, Part II") :Joe Lombardi ("The Menagerie, Part II") (credited for his work on "The Cage") ;Property Master :Irving A. Feinberg (all episodes; uncredited for "The Menagerie, Part II") :Jack Briggs ("The Menagerie, Part II") (credited for his work on "The Cage") ;Gaffer :George H. Merhoff (all episodes; uncredited for "The Menagerie, Part II") :Bob Campbell ("The Menagerie, Part II") (credited for his work on "The Cage") ;Head Grip: George Rader ;Production Supervisor: :Bernard A. Widin (all episodes; uncredited for "The Menagerie, Part II") :James A. Paisley ("The Menagerie, Part II") (credited for "The Cage") ;Makeup Artist: Fred B. Phillips, SMA ;Hair Styles by :Virginia Darcy, CHS (all episodes; uncredited for "The Menagerie, Part II") :Gertrude Reade ("The Menagerie, Part II") (credited for her work on "The Cage") ;Wardrobe Mistress: Margaret Makau (not credited in "The Menagerie, Part I" or "Part II") ;Casting: Joseph D'Agosta (not credited in "The Man Trap", "Charlie X", "The Menagerie, Part I" or "The Menagerie, Part II") ;Sound: Glen Glenn Sound Company ;Production Company: Desilu ;In Association with: Norway Corporation ;Executive in Charge of Production: Herbert F. Solow Media information *Star Trek: The Original Series (VHS) *TOS Season 1 DVD *TOS Season 1 HD DVD *TOS Season 1 Blu-ray See also * TOS Season 1 performers pt-br:TOS 1ª Temporada cs:První sezóna TOS de:TOS Staffel 1 fr:TOS Saison 1 it:TOS Stagione 1 nl:TOS Seizoen 1 pt:TOS 1ª Temporada ru:Звёздный путь: Оригинальный сериал Сезон 1 sv:TOS, säsong 1 Category:Star Trek seasons